1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to an OLED display apparatus including pixels having uniform thicknesses and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus is classified as passive matrix (PM) and active matrix (AM) type OLED display apparatuses according to its driving method. In the PM type OLED (PM-OLED) display apparatus, anodes and cathodes are arrayed in a plurality of columns and a plurality of rows. Thus, the cathodes are supplied with scanning signals from a row driving circuit. Here, only one of the plurality of rows is selected. Also, a data signal is input into each pixel from a column driving circuit. The AM type OLED (AM-OLED) display apparatus controls a signal input into each pixel using a thin film transistor (TFT) and is appropriate for processing a large number of signals. Thus, the AM-OLED display apparatus is mainly used as a display apparatus for realizing a moving picture.
A passivation layer is formed on the TFT of the AM-OLED display apparatus to passivate the TFT and as a planarizing layer for planarizing an upper surface of the TFT. Pixel-defining layers (PDLs) are formed on the passivation layer.
If the PDLs are formed thick to prevent color mixtures among pixels, the thicknesses of emission parts formed among the PDLs vary. If thin PDLs are formed to solve these color mixtures, an upper surface of TFT area underneath the thin PDLs is not planarized. The present embodiments overcome the above problems as well as provide additional advantages.